A Kiss, And All Was Said
by HeartlessEcho
Summary: Series of oneshots involving ClarexEli. Might turn M. Enjoy.
1. A Kiss, And All Was Said

A Kiss, And All Was Said...

* * *

How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss, and all was said. ~Victor Hugo

* * *

"You really shouldn't have gotten into that fight with Fitz," Clare murmured as she wiped blood off Eli's lower lip, wincing slightly as she did so. Although the thought of Eli risking himself and getting in a fight scared and disgusted her, another part of her wondered what it would feel like to suck the blood off his supple lower lip.

Eli's lips came up to a smirk, his tongue running over her bloody finger. "I did what I had to do, Clare. Fitzy Boy needs to learn that no one messes with me." He locked eyes with Clare's for a second, before looking at the Dead Hand poster he had on the wall behind her. "Or my friends."

Clare blushed. Eli seemed to be always playing games with her emotions. One second he made her feel warm, intimate, and the next she was his friend. Sometimes she just wanted to hit him.

"Clare?"

Clare looked up into Eli's forest green eyes. "Y-Yes?"

Eli chuckled darkly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You seem very quiet." His eyebrows came up. "And you're not complaining about my actions. Are you seriously considering them just?"

Clare's eyes narrowed. "No. You were very wrong in what you did, Eli." She laid back on his bed and closed her eyes, nose wrinkled. This, Eli thought, was very cute.

"Does my bed smell, Clare?"

Clare's cheeks reddened and she shook her head. "Of course not. I'm just mad at you."

Eli took Clare's hand and caressed her palm. "Then… What does it smell like?"

"Like you. It's a hint of your cologne; husky, manly… but with a very clean smell… Like fresh laundry." Clare's eyes remained closed as Eli kissed her palm and up to her wrist. "What do I smell like to you?"

Eli kissed gently up her arm and to her neck. "You smell sweet. Vanilla, and maybe roses." His lips traveled up to her jaw line, making Clare shudder in pleasure.

"Eli…" The name escaped Clare's lips in a needy whisper, almost a moan. Eli's pupils dilated as his lips moved closer to Clare's.

"Clare… Do you want me to kiss you?"

Clare's light blue eyes opened to meet Eli's green ones in an intimate stare before his lips crashed on top of hers, his arms holding him up above her on either side of her face. Their lips moved in a slow and passionate dance, Eli leading and Clare trying to keep up.

Eli bit at Clare's lower lip softly, but enough to draw a drop of blood from her lips. Clare gasped in response, but relaxed and moaned when his tongue pushed passed her lips. As their kiss became more passionate, their tongues danced along with each other, blood intermixing.

Eli's hand came up to Clare's cheek, caressing it softly as he pulled his lips away from hers. "Did I hurt your lip?" His lips came down on the wound softly, his eyes still locked with Clare's as he kissed her.

Clare shook her head slightly, trying to keep his lips on hers. Her lips ached slightly from the kiss and were now red and swollen. Kissing K.C. was a lot different than kissing Eli. K.C. had never kissed her with such passion; she had come to think that he was ashamed to kiss her like Eli had just done. K.C. held back when he was with her, as if she were a porcelain doll about to be broken, but Eli… Eli was passionate and demanding. It was like walking through a hurricane. Like drowning and being pulled out just as the last bubble escaped your lips and your lungs gave out.

"Clare?"

Clare looked over at Eli, who was now laying beside her on his bed. His hand was tracing hearts on her arm as he spoke to her. "Did I go too far?" His lips rose in a smirk as he said this, but Clare shook her head.

"It was perfect."

Eli looked up at Clare, raising an eyebrow. "So I'm allowed to do it again?"

Clare nodded and pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss, her lips pulling up into one of the sweet smiles Eli adored. "Just warn me before you go all vampire on me."

"And why is that, Ms. Twilight?"

Clare shook off his snarky comment and gave him a smirk.

"Because it excites me."


	2. The Gong of the Orgasm

The Gong of the Orgasm

* * *

Electric flesh-arrows... traversing the body. A rainbow of color strikes the eyelids. A foam of music falls over the ears. It is the gong of the orgasm. ~ Anais Nin

* * *

Clare Edwards sat in the back of Eli's hearse, sitting comfortably in his lap as his hands ran down her arms. Dead Hand played in the background, the screamo kept to a minimum volume for Clare's sake.

"You know, there is a lot more to do in Morty than just sit here." Eli kissed her cheek and ran his fingers down her side, making Clare squirm in delight.

Clare looked up to meet his deep green eyes, blushing at the intense look he was giving her. "Yeah? And what do you suggest we do?"

Eli pulled her off his lap and Clare laid her head against the black panel dividing the back from the front seats. Clare looked around the hearse; she had to admit, it wasn't as scary as she thought it would have been. Though the back curtains were closed, she could still make out the beautiful designs on either side of the hearse, dimly lit by small lights surrounding it.

Her attention returned to Eli when he caressed her side, a barely visible smirk on his lips. "We could…" His hand ran up her shirt, stroking her lower stomach as he pressed his lips against hers.

Clare responded eagerly to the kiss, tangling one hand in his hair while the other cupped his cheek. Their lips moved in sync with each other, the moment becoming passionate. Eli nipped at Clare's lower lip softly, begging to be let in. Clare obliged and opened her lips for him, pressing her tongue gently against his, sounds of pleasure mixing in the kiss.

Eli's hand moved up her stomach, now resting right bellow her breasts. He pulled the lace at the hem of the bra softly, smirking. "Lace, Clare?" He chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "I didn't think you'd go for that."

Clare blushed violently, whispering, "There's a lot of this that will surprise you about me."

"I'll take your word for it." With another smirk, his lips returned to hers, his hand now traveling higher, taking her breast in its grasp. A soft moan escaped Clare's lips before she pulled away, her face flushed. "I-I don't think we should do this…" _Pure hearts wait._ Damn the moment she slipped on that purity ring…

Eli chuckled and took her hand, kissing her ringed finger softly. "I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, Clare. I'm just experimenting."

Clare nodded, her trust restored. She trusted Eli with her life. "I do like what you were doing…" she whispered softly, squirming.

"I'm glad I turn you on," Eli replied with one of his mischievous smirks, running his hand over her leg and under her skirt.

Clare blushed violently, kissing up his neck. "You're a smug idiot."

Eli chuckled. "I have reasons to be smug. As for the idiot thing…" he genuinely smiled at her. "You make me a love idiot." His hand hooked on the hem of her underwear, the smirk returning.

"Eli."

Eli gave her a small kiss, his hand pulling down slowly. "No sex, I know. I'm going to do something a little different, but it will still make you crazy."

Clare's face became red. "S-So… Like… Touching yourself…?"

Eli's eyebrow rose. "Little Goody Clare Edwards touches herself?" He could almost laugh out loud at what she said.

"No! No! I didn't say that!"

Eli's finger grazed her opening. "But I know you do it."

Clare's stomach fluttered, the estranged feeling making her moan. "O-Once… Years ago…"

Eli licked her lips, smirking darkly. "I'll make sure this time is much better than the last."

* * *

Clare's eyes squeezed shut tightly, the last of her first orgasm shaking through her like an earthquake. The world was ending and being reborn at the hand of Eli; light danced on Clare's eyelids, the soft music of Eli's breathing carrying her towards heaven and back. Eli's name escaped her lips in a loud moan, her nails running slowly down his back, leaving claw marks on his leather jacket.

A look of complete smugness and victory appeared on Eli's face, his fingers pulling out of her slowly. The satisfaction and pure bliss was evident on Clare's face; his work here was accomplished. He placed a kiss on her forehead before sitting down next to her, waiting for her breathing to slow and for her eyes to open.

Eventually, Clare's baby blue eyes opened, meeting Eli's green ones. "Eli…?"

Eli smirked at her. "Did you have fun?"

Clare blushed and nodded. She reached for her underwear, but Eli quickly grabbed it before she could. "I'm keeping this as a souvenir of our first adventure." He chuckled as he pocketed it in his leather jacket. "I'll also be wearing this jacket around school." His lips pulled up to a smirk when he saw her face. "I'd just _love _to flaunt your claw marks around Degrassi."

Clare stuck her tongue out at him, her face flushed. "Idiot."

Eli nodded, cupping her cheeks. "I'm an idiot who is completely in love with you."


End file.
